


One last chance

by orphan_account



Series: Smut, Fluff, Angst and Kinks, or Welcome to my mind! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Viktor, Angry Yuri, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bite marks, Break Up, Bruises, Crying, Cussing, Fighting, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, face slap, heartbroken Yuuri, return of ring, scratches, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "WHO THE FUCK IS SEBASTIAN AND WHY IS HE TEXTING YOU AT 3AM EXPLAINING IN GREAT DETAIL HOW AND WHERE HE IS PLANNING TO FUCK YOU?"Yurio pulled the covers up over his head and squashed his pillow over his ears trying to block out the sound of Viktor shouting.  The older Russian was on one again, poor Yuuri. Poor Sebastian too, whoever he was, when Viktor got hold of him.He was staying with the couple whilst Viktor choreographed his new competition piece.  The arguments had been going on all week, day and night. To be fair to Yuuri, he wasn't usually doing anything wrong; it was Viktor's jealously that was badly out of control...





	One last chance

**Author's Note:**

> This story carries a panic attack warning.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SEBASTIAN AND WHY IS HE TEXTING YOU AT 3AM EXPLAINING IN GREAT DETAIL HOW AND WHERE HE IS PLANNING TO FUCK YOU?"

 

Yurio pulled the covers up over his head and squashed his pillow over his ears trying to block out the sound of Viktor shouting. The older Russian was on one again, poor Yuuri. Poor Sebastian too, whoever he was, when Viktor got hold of him. 

He was staying with the couple whilst Viktor choreographed his new competition piece. The arguments had been going on all week, day and night. To be fair to Yuuri, he wasn't usually doing anything wrong; it was Viktor's jealously that was badly out of control. He loosened the pillow around his head. 

 

"NO, YOU SLEEP IN THE SPARE ROOM..."

 

Christ, it was a really bad one this time. Usually the shouting stopped for a while and then he had to put up with sounds of them noisily making up; but not this time. He heard their bedroom door open and close. Yuuri was crying. Should he get up and see him? He jumped at the unexpected knocking on his door.

"Yurio, y-y-you awake?" Yuuri was fully sobbing now, hiccuping as he spoke in his soft Japanese accent.

Yurio carefully opened his bedroom door and peered out. Yuuri was curled up on the wooden floor wrapped in a fluffy blanket without his glasses; crying as though his heart would break.

Much as Yuuri annoyed him at times, he couldn't bear to see him so sad.

"Come in, talk to me." The teenager helped the distraught man up and ushered him into his room, closing the door. He indicated to his bed for Yuuri to sit down. 

 

As Yuuri dropped onto Yurio's bed, the blanket slipped; Yurio gasped in horror at what he saw. Yuuri blushed crimson red and quickly wrapped himself up tightly again.

 

"What the fuck happened to you? Yurio demanded to know, still in shock. He pulled the blanket away so he could see the older mans badly damaged skin. 

 

Yuuri's neck, shoulders and body were covered in dozens of old and new bruises including bite marks. Perfect sets of of Viktor's teeth prints were emblazoned all over his shivering torso. The Japanese male blushed a deeper red.

 

"Actually, d'you know what, I don't want to know. You two disgust me sometimes." Yurio pulled a face.

"So, why is mr high and mighty in a stress this time?"

 

Yuuri smiled a small smile despite his all consuming sadness, Yurio always knew how to cheer him up.

"Someone called Sebastian has sent me a really explicit t-t-text telling me what he wants to d-d-do to me, but I don't know who it is. I don't know a S-S-Sebastian..." Yuuri stammered as he wiped his swollen, red rimmed eyes on the blanket. 

"Where is your phone?" Yurio demanded to know, as if he couldn't guess.

 

"Viktor has it, he is currently searching it to prove I know who this man is." Yuuri sighed, staring at his trembling hands. "Yurio, I really love Viktor, but I don't know if I can deal with his jealousy anymore. I'm not sure if the good times are worth all this pain." Yuuri continued before breaking down into fresh, hot tears again. 

 

Yurio was shocked into stunned silence, he had never heard Yuuri talk like this before. He couldn't even begin to think what would happen to Viktor if Yuuri left him. He loved Yuuri so much it would probably kill him.

What to do? Should he get involved? He was really fucking angry with Viktor right now.

He sat down next to Yuuri on the single bed and hugged him; the raven haired man buried himself in Yurio's arms seeking solace from his pain.

"Listen, Viktor loves you more than anything else in his world, you know that. I've never seen him so happy. I know he can be a prize dickhead at times, but he is your prize dickhead. Look". Yurio picked up Yuuri's hand and showed him his gold band on his ring finger. "Remember?"

Yuuri sat silently for a while still cuddled up to the younger Russian; with a deep sigh he shock his head slowly. "Not anymore, I can't do this". He removed his ring and gave it to Yurio. 

 

"Can you give him this in the m-m-morning, I'll be gone by the time you get back from practice, you won't hear from me a-a-again" Yuuri's voice was no more than a whisper, his chocolate brown eyes full of fresh, soon to be shed tears. He gave the stunned teenager a hug "I'll really miss you".

 

Yuuri left the room, head bowed, shoulders shuddering as the tears started again. Yurio watched him, unable to move, as he shuffled sadly into the guest bedroom and locked the door. 

 

-

 

Galvanised into action by the distress of the Japanese skater, Yurio ran to the other bedroom and began hammering on the door.

"Viktor, you arsehole, open this fucking door, NOW" Yurio hissed as he pressed his face against the varnished wood.

 

"Go away Yurio, this has absolutely nothing to do with you". Viktor's harsh voice was like ice.

 

"So you don't want the chance to save your relationship then? Fine, I'll just do as Yuuri asked me too then. It's a fucking shame, I thought you really loved him, he loves you, you know. Night". Yurio padded back to his bedroom, smiling with the knowledge that, hopefully, he would be making Viktor think about his impulsive actions for once in his life. 

 

The flat was silent apart from the sound of Yuuri's muffled hysterical crying. 

 

Both Russian men were as stubborn as each other. Finally, after about ten minutes of the blondes words repeating round and round in his head, curiosity got the better of Viktor and he left his room to go and see Yurio.

"What are you talking about" he growled, throwing open Yurio's door without knocking first, making it bang loudly against the wall. He was dressed just in black jogging bottoms; purple bruises, scratches and bites covered his torso as well.

 

Viktor was still incredibly angry. He hadn't found anything on Yuuri phone, just as he knew he wouldn't. Yuuri would never cheat on him, he loved him too much. But who had sent that text? 

 

He looked at Yurio, what was it that he was holding in his fingers? Viktor crossed the room and froze, panic surging through his system; he felt his heart-rate speed up. It was a ring, it was Yuuri's ring, no... What was happening? 

"Your boyfriend asked me to give you this in the morning. He said he would be gone by the time we got back from practice and you wouldn't hear from him again. I thought you might want to try and fix things."

 

Yurio was sat cross legged on his bed; a look of disgust on his face. "You really are a fucking idiot sometimes Viktor Nikiforov", he stood up and placed the golden band carefully in Viktor's hand. "Why have you let your stupid jealously break Yuuri's heart? You have been picking on him ever since I got here, the poor guy seriously can't take anymore."

 

Viktor stared from his hand to Yurio and back to his hand. It really was Yuuri's ring, his beloved. The room span; he felt sick as an ice cold sweat covered his body. He couldn't live without Yuuri. He was his only reason to exist. 

 

Viktor knew he had been being mean to him, but he had had a lot on his mind this week. Yurio's competition piece, general daily stresses; but most importantly he had been trying to work out the most romantic way to propose to Yuuri. He had fucked it all up. The shocked Russian fell to his knees with a crash as a chest tearing sob wrenched itself from his lungs echoing found the room. 

 

"NO... Yuuuuri, you can't do this, I love you."

"Don't tell me," Yurio snapped angrily, staring at the distraught man on his floor, "Go beg forgiveness from him. Good luck, you are really going to need it this time."

Viktor was unable to move as wave after wave of sadness crashed over him pinning him down as he slumped on the floor.

"Get up and go sort this if you want him to stay" Yurio hissed angrily in his ear. He pulled the older Russian up to sitting and slapped him hard across the face.

 

Viktor's blue eyes flared in anger, muscles twitching in his cheek as he restrained himself from hitting back.

 

"Good, you are back to being you, now get out of my room, arsehole." Yurio exclaimed smugly as he viciously motioned for the older Russian to leave.

 

-

 

Viktor's long legs quickly covered the short distance to the guest bedroom. He was stopped in his tracks by the sound of Yuuri's erratic breathing intermingled with hiccuping sobs. He was having a panic attack. Viktor tried the door; it was locked. 

 

"Yuuri, honey" he called gently through division between them, "open the door, please let me in, I'm so sorry." Tears ran down his handsome face as he listened to his fiancé's heartbroken crying.

 

"G-G-Go away, we are finished" Yuuri's beautiful voice was quiet, Viktor had to strain to hear him. "You've broken my heart for the last time. I can't do this anymore, I'm s-sorry."

Viktor slid down the door, landing with a bump on the wooden flooring.

 

"No, no, no, no, no, my Yuuri, my sweetheart, we can sort this. You were right, I should have believed you. I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I can make it right though, starting now. Please let me in..." He was pleading now, so scared of the thought of a life without his Yuuri by his side. He wanted to grow old with his Japanese love.

 

Both men were now sitting back to back either side of a locked door.

 

"Why do you do this to me?" Yuuri's voice was so sad and husky, the continual crying had made his throat sore.

 

Viktor hated himself so badly for wounding the man he loved more than anything else in the world. For causing all the pain he could hear in Yuuri's voice.

 

"I love you so much, I can't bear to think of someone taking you away from me. I get scared and then the jealously goes into overdrive." "I'll get professional help, whatever you want me to do, just come back to me. I-I-I have your ring here." Desperation made Viktor's voice waver, panic surging through his chest, Yuuri had to come back to him, didn't he?

 

Yuuri hiccuped and sobbed violently. He wanted to believe Viktor; he really didn't want to leave him. What should he do? 

Suddenly the door was ripped open and Yuuri ran past Viktor to the bathroom. He fell heavily to his knees and vomited violently, torso convulsing with the severity of his repeated heaving; panic attacks always affected him this way.

 

Viktor followed him via the kitchen for a glass of ice cold water. He sat behind the crying and retching man; cradling him, gently stroking his lovers back, trying to make things better. He traced the scars of their sometimes violent love making with his finger. God he loved this man, he couldn't let him leave.

 

"Better?" Viktor enquired, handing Yuuri the glass of water, "Rinse your mouth out."

Yuuri nodded and lay back against Viktor's chest; his body heaving with the strain of expelling the contents of his stomach. Viktor kissed the top of his head and took his right hand in his. It looked so bare without his ring. 

Yuuri sat forward, uncomfortable with Viktor's closeness, it was messing with his thoughts. His head was pounding, his stomach hurt and the pain in his heart was unbearable. He felt Viktor's hand tighten on his and he pulled it away, hearing the horrified gasp from his Russian lover. 

 

The younger male turned to look at the panicked man, he could see how desperately worried he was. The silky silver hair Yuuri loved much was pushed back from his face, the frown and down-turned mouth looked so strange on his usually cheerful visage. 

 

"Please don't touch me. I'm not sure how I feel about you at the moment." He could see the precise moment Viktor's heart broke. It hurt, he didn't want to hurt his love. Instantly Yuuri knew he could never leave him, he loved him too much, no matter how much of an idiot he could be at times.

Viktor breathed deeply, steeling himself for rejection, but decided it was now or never. Let's face it, he thought, I'm well known for my bad timing. He pulled himself onto his knees in front of the wide eyed raven haired man. 

"Yuuri, this isn't how I planned it would go; I had something much more romantic in mind than our bathroom floor, but will you marry me?"

 

He took Yuuri's right hand from his lap and slid the gold band back on to his naked ring finger, fearfully hoping that the answer would be yes.

 

Silence filled the cold bathroom, Viktor's shoulders dropped in defeat. Yuuri was going to say no and leave, he just knew it. Tears welled up in his ice blue eyes and and he let them fall, uncaring now. Nothing mattered anymore, there was a Yuuri shaped whole in his life now that could never be filled.

 

Yuuri looked up from his lap at Viktor and saw the tears falling from his frightened eyes. How could he refuse, he loved this Russian man with all his heart, despite his jealousy issues.

 

"Yes, Viktor, I will marry you. You have to promise me though that you will see someone otherwise I really will go." Tears flowed unchecked from the chocolate brown eyes of the smaller man.

 

The Russian stared hard at his fiance, his words taking a while to register in his brain, he was so certain that Yuuri was going to say no, he couldn't comprehend that he had actually said yes. 

 

Suddenly his face broke into his beautiful heart shaped grin, Yuuri had said yes!!!

 

"I promise", he vowed and really meant it, he couldn't go through this again, he felt broken in two. 

 

Scooping Yuuri up in his shaking arms, Viktor sat him on his lap and covered his face in kisses as their tears mingled on their cheeks.

 

"I was so scared that I had lost you. When Yurio handed me your ring I died. Were you really going to leave whilst we were out and never speak to me again?"

Yuuri's face was serious as he nodded. "You've broken my heart Viktor this time. It will mend, but I'm still hurting"

 

Viktor's face fell and his tears began to flow again. "Oh my Yuuri, I am so so sorry," he faltered, unsure how to ask his next question, "But if you feel like that, why have you have just agreed to marry me"

 

Yuuri lovingly stroked Viktor's wet cheek, "Because I love you and I don't want to live without you in my life, of course" He paused, "Viktor, why is there a handprint on your face?

 

Viktor blushed and lowered his head, his voice was quiet, embarrased, "Yurio slapped me, plus he called me an arsehole and a fucking idiot."

 

Yuuri laughed, the sound was music to the silver haired mans ears, "We will have to speak to him about his language!" 

 

The amusement on Yuuri's face cheered Viktor's aching heart, he was going to work so hard to earn his fiancés forgiveness.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Viktor whispered in Yuuri's ear; his desire for his Japanese man growing second by second.

 

"I thought you'd never ask" Yuuri whispered back; he needed Viktor right now.

 

Their lips met in a messy, sloppy, open mouthed kiss, tongues searching, claiming each other again. Their hands frantically pulled at each other's clothing as they kissed; each desperate to start healing the rift between them. 

Viktor pushed Yuuri back onto the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom floor and ripped off his pants as Yuuri pulled down Viktor's jogging bottoms, groaning at the sight of his erect Russian lover.

Viktor stood back up, frantically searching for lube in the bathroom cabinet as Yuuri scrambled to a kneeing position, sliding his urgent mouth over Viktor's engorged, wet cock. He sucked and teased the hard flesh until Viktor pushed him away. "Stop, I don't want to come yet" he moaned. 

 

Viktor squeezed lube onto his shaking fingers and knelt down between Yuuri's open legs, reverently stroking the puckered skin he had thought he would never get to touch again. Holding his lovers gaze, he inserted his index and middle fingers fully in one thrust, Yuuri groaned and mewled loudly as Viktor swiftly worked him open, finger fucking him until he could comfortably thrust four digits into his lovers rear. 

 

"Fuck me, please Vitya" Yuuri moaned, wrapping his legs around Viktor's waist pulling him close, desperate to feel his fiancé inside him.

 

Viktor didn't need asking twice, he roughly entered him, delighting in the velvet heat and tightness of Yuuri's hole as it clamped and twitched around his throbbing cock. The raven haired man flinched at the flash of pain, but that was good; Yuuri moaned again and bit Viktor's shoulder as he bucked, encouraging the silver haired man to move.

 

Hips rolling slowly, the Russian withdrew slightly and ploughed back inside the whimpering man beneath him, groaning at the erotic sight of Yuuri tilting his hips up to meet his entry, pushing him further inside.

"Aaaahhhh ....god...yes...harder...ha...ha...nngghh...fuck me harder..." the younger male groaned as Viktor thrust deeper and deeper inside him, he needed it to hurt. Viktor sensed this and bit down on Yuuri's neck, making him bleed. 

 

"Oh my fucking god...YES..." Yuuri shouted; the pain in his neck and rear blocking out the heartbreak. His nails dug into Viktor's back gouging new welts into the scarred skin, cries of pleasure falling from the older mans lips as he felt his flesh ripping open. 

 

Viktor's hips pounded savagely against his lovers rear, all his frustration and jealously melting away with the force of his fucking. His orgasm was coming, his rhythm stuttered as he slid his arms under Yuuri and held him tight, gripping his shoulders for more leverage.

"I love you Y-Y-Yuuri" his voice faltered as he came hard inside his fiancé, filling him with his hot seed, hips rolling and twitching as he rode out his orgasm. Yuuri climaxed at the sensation, untouched, screaming Viktor's name as he painted their stomachs white with his cum.

They were both panting hard, dragging air into burning lungs, covered in sweat with blood trails from bites and scratches. Viktor pulled Yuuri to his feet, lust briefly quenched. Picking his lover up off the hard tiles he carried him to their bedroom, leaving their discarded clothing on the bathroom floor.

"I hope Yurio has ear plugs," he murmured, "I'm going to make you scream even louder..." 

 

-

 

Yurio risked taking his fingers out of his ears, his head was still under the covers. Why did they have to be so noisy? Thank god that was done with, he could get some sleep now. He guessed that practice was cancelled as they should be leaving in an hour; time for a lay in.

Just then he heard Yuuri moan lewdly and their bed began to squeak. Oh god, not again.

Yurio put his fingers back in his ears and stayed under the covers...


End file.
